Agua Bendita
by Unicornioleton
Summary: Tres historias que se enlazan, en la ciudad de "Aqua", la de su rey, un hombre que mezquina el agua, tres ciudadanos que lucharan para conseguirla y un viajero, que llega en el momento justo. Historia basada en el Oppening. RinxSousuke – RinxHaru – NagisaxRei – ETC. ADVERTENCIA: YAOI – LEMMON.-
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia de Free, no es un anime que escogí ver, sino que dos amigas me lo acercaron jaja, asique va dedicado para ellas. No es mi estilo, pero cuando vi el oppening me encanto y desde entonces vengo cocinando esta historia. No esta basado en el anime, sino en el oppening. Pero respeto las parejas.

Vamos a ver que sale.

 **Ni Free ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 _Capítulo 01_

Sed

El viajero se detiene y mira la inmensidad del espacio interminable en el que se encuentra. Oro por todos lados, pero no del que tiene valor, sino del que sobra, del que ahoga, del que no permite caminar. Arenas y nada más.

Por ese segundo, Haruka quiere dejarlo todo. Pero su vida no tiene sentido sin eso que busca, asique da igual morir en el desierto o en casa. Pero de poder alcanzarlo, de poder conseguirlo, todo cambiaría.

El día que dejó su hogar, se sintió egoísta. Aún hoy esa sensación lo alcanza por momentos, después de todo, sin importarle nada, dejó todo atrás y partió al desierto, en busca de algo sólo para él.

Del desapego, puede culpar a sus padres. Como comerciantes, viajaban constantemente, asi que casi nunca estaban y de estar, el tiempo lo ocupaban en números y la proyección de nuevos viajes. Cuando partió, casi no recordaba sus rostros. Lo único que tiene de ellos, es un dato, un dato sobre su búsqueda, ya que una vez, escuchó que hablaban de una ciudad, en la que se encontraba aquello que tanto anhela.

Tras esos recuerdos, retoma los pasos y tira de las riendas de su camello, fiel compañero desde hace un tiempo largo y sin cuentas.

Cuando nada tiene sentido, el tiempo no pasa y las cuentas no cierran.

Han sido meses sin llover. Y eso no es bueno. "Aqua" es una ciudad en medio del desierto, pero con un encanto particular: el agua la recorre por completo. Pero no es agua dulce, sino salada, de los mares de sal que llegan desde lejos, convertidos en rios.

Muchos mercaderes la visitan, buscando los productos únicos de Aqua, desde cubos de sal para las comidas, hasta obras de arte. Todos los ciudadanos de aquí, viven de la sal, pero a la vez, la detestan.

Luego de tantos meses sin llover, la poca agua potable que queda en las reservas, comienza a escasear y ver el agua salada correr, no hace más que aumentar la sed. Sin embargo, cada tres días, el rey entrega una botella a cada uno de sus plebeyos, pero sólo a los hombres y siendo mayores de edad. Es muy poca cantidad, tomando en cuenta que las familias son numerosas.

Pero al rey no le importa.

Y aunque genera descontento, nadie revoluciona.

Sólo, cada cierto tiempo, se abren las puertas del palacio y el rey permite al pueblo entrar al jardín para bañarse o tomar todo el agua que quieran. Agua dulce. Pero sólo cuando recibe a una visita en particular, que viene desde tierras más prosperas.

Hoy, ya son tres meses sin lluvias. Y aunque no han sido una de las épocas más secas, el calor y las mareas de arena, se cobraron varias vidas.

Por las calles, ya casi no anda nadie, sólo cuando el sol esta débil, algunos mercaderes se ocultan bajo sus tiendas y ofrecen lo poco que les queda a los extranjeros que van llegando. Pero con tanta sed, se sienten débiles y débiles no pueden trabajar sus productos.

Los ríos de sal que tienen permitidos usar, están a un día de camino, ya que los que alimentan a la ciudad, estan prohibidos. Si se descubre a algún ciudadano sacando sal del agua dentro de la ciudad o de los ríos que llegan a ella, se los sanciona. Y a veces, hasta se los encarcela, depende de como el rey se sienta ese día.

Hoy, sólo una sombra trémula se escabulle por las esquinas y callejones, tratando de no ser vista por el sol, que se encuentra en su punto más alto. A unas pocas cuadras del mercado, se detiene y sienta para recuperar el aliento.

Un soplo cruza la calle, la sombra descubre su cabeza de las telas con las que se cubría, descubriendo el rostro de un chico joven, rubio, que cierra los ojos, disfrutando de la mezcla entre el viento y el sudor, que lo refrescan por un momento. Responde al nombre de Nagisa y es uno de los pocos valientes que se atreve a salir a las calles en un momento de sequía, cuando el rey de la ciudad se niega a compartir su agua y ya no quedan fuerzas. Cualquier movimiento extra, es un gasto innecesario, cada gota de sudor, es un paso más cerca de la muerte.

Con medio aliento recuperado, y el valor aún sobre los hombros, retoma su camino. Entra al mercado, donde sólo quedan los esqueletos de las tiendas y alguna mercancía que sus dueños no pudieron llevarse. No hay peligro de que las roben, si sus amos las dejaron, es porque fueron los últimos en irse, a los otros la fatiga les ganó antes. Para sumar a todo el desastre, los extranjeros ya no llegan, pues las noticias corren rápido y se sabe que la ciudad ya no produce.

Con aire de esperanza, Nagisa espía por debajo de los puestos. Aunque sea imposible, tal vez alguien olvidó un poco de agua, aunque con el tiempo pasado y el calor, ya no existiría ni una gota.

Sin éxito y con el sol sobre la cabeza, se vuelve a cubrir con su manto y camina hasta una casa de barro, hecha entre los puestos. Allí, empuja la puerta con cuidado y luego cierra, suspirando con alivio. Allí el ambiente esta mucho más fresco.

El barro es muy simple de trabajar, son casas que lo resisten casi todo. Un poco de tierra y agua salada, y se consigue un hogar acogedor. Y lo más importante, dentro se está mucho más fresco.

-Creí que no llegaría- dice a las dos personas sentadas a la mesa, sobre unos almohadones.

Ambos vuelven a mirarlo, uno de ellos, el más alto y grande, recuesta una mirada gentil sobre el chico. Mientras que el otro, que observa tras unas gafas, responde con una mirada cansada, que se enciende y acompaña con una sonrisa, cuando Nagisa se acerca a él, tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿Consiguieron algo?- pregunta Nagisa.

-Nada.

El más grande, de cabellos castaños, responde al nombre de Makoto. El otro, igual de alto, pero más menudo, al de Rei.

-Hace mucho calor- dice Rei-, llegamos a los ríos de sal, pero cuando Makoto cargó el agua, no resistió mucho.

Nagisa mira a Makoto, quien baja la mirada y abre la atadura en el tobillo de su pantalón, para levantarlo y mostrar una venda amarillenta:

-Mi pierna aún no sana. Pero puedo volver a intentarlo.

-No- dice Nagisa-, la última vez ni siquiera llegaste a los ríos de sal.

-Pero no podemos seguir sin agua- protesta Makoto.

-Eres el hombre más fuerte de la ciudad, el único que tiene la resistencia para ir a los ríos de sal y traer agua- le dice Rei-. Pero tu pierna esta mal y si se quiebra del todo y quedas invalido ¿Qué será de los años siguientes? Éste año pasaremos sed, pero hay que pensar a futuro.

-¿No hay forma de destilar agua allá?- pregunta Nagisa.

-Lo siento- se excusa Rei-, pero necesito de mi laboratorio para trabajarla y no hay forma de trasladarlo- hace un silencio e intenta una sonrisa-. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, unimos fuerzas y resistimos hasta ahora, no pierdan las esperanzas.

-Yo no hice nada- protesta Nagisa-. Makoto traer el agua y tu la destilas, pero yo sólo estoy aquí.

-Tu nos presentaste. Hace dos años atrás, sólo era un alquimista que vendía sus productos para ganar dinero, hoy, destilo agua para las personas del pueblo. Eres la mente y el alma del grupo.

-Gracias- Nagisa sonríe a ambos y luego deja escapar un suspiro, que apaga la conversación.

Cayendo la tarde, algunos valientes se asoman afuera en busca de algo, lo que sea, de lo poco que quede. Pero lo único que encuentran, es un visitante que va entrando a la ciudad, tirando de las riendas de un camello. Todos se quedan expectantes, a la espera de que pueden conseguir, pero aunque el sujeto viste prendas costosas, no parece traer mucho consigo.

El recién llegado, Haruka, da un vistazo a la ciudad que lo recibe y fija de inmediato su mirada en una fuente de la que brota agua. No lo piensa, suelta las riendas de su camello y corre hasta la fuerte, para saltar dentro de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey y Sultán, mientras escribía me di cuenta de que estaba llamando al sultán, Rey. Lo voy a dejar así, porque hay otro sultán y no se dicen nombres, es mejor para no confundir.

Tenía el capítulo hace tiempo, pero estuve complicada para corregir.

¡Espero lo disfruten!

 _Capítulo 02_

 **Reunión**

El recién llegado, Haruka, da un salto fuera de la fuente, tan ágil y rápido, como cuando entró.

-¡Esto no es agua!- protesta y se sacude, como un perro.

Las personas que se quedaron a mirarlo, ahora se observan entre ellas y algunas comienzan a irse. Claro que eso es agua, sólo que no dulce, sino salada.

-Esa agua viene de los brazos de un mar lejano- una niña pequeña, se acerca para explicarle al Haruka-. No sirve para beber, ni para bañarnos y tampoco nos permiten trabajarla. Sólo hace que la ciudad se vea más bonita.

Haruka se vuelve a la niña y se la queda mirando mientras habla, pero luego no responde y sólo suspira con frustración mientras regresa con su camello.

-No tenemos para ofrecerle agua dulce, al menos no hasta las lluvias. Y sólo se les da una botella a los hombres adultos, una vez a la semana.

-No es un buen rey- es lo único que dice, mientras acomoda las riendas de su camello.

-No, no lo es. En su palacio tiene agua dulce en abundancia, hasta cuartos de agua y termas. Pero sólo nos deja entrar cada tanto, cuando un amigo suyo, un sultán de otro reino, viene.

Haruka se detiene ante esas palabras y vuelve a mirar a la niña:

-¿Cuartos de agua y termas?

-Tiene treinta piscinas, lagos artificiales y como trecientos o más, cuartos de agua. Pero sólo nos deja pasar al jardín.

-¿Y a cambio de qué los deja entrar?

-Sólo cuando viene su amigo.

Haruka lo piensa por unos momentos:

-Tengo que encontrar la forma de entrar- ya no hace caso a la niña y se mete en sus pensamientos, mientras los dice en voz alta.

Termina de ajustar las riendas de su camello y continúa camino, en dirección al palacio, que se ve desde todas las partes del reino.

-¡Tengo la solución!- Nagisa entra de pronto en la casa donde se esconden, sobresaltando a sus dos compañeros.

Rei, que se encontraba leyendo, da un salso sobre el almohadón en el que esta sentado y cierra el libro, volviéndose para mirar a su recién llegado compañero:

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Un aviso.

Makoto, de personalidad más calmada, sonríe a su compañero:

-¿Un aviso...?

Nagisa se acerca a ambos y abre un papyro que trae:

-Clavaron estos al rededor de la ciudad ¡Parece que el sultán, amigo de nuestro rey, va a venir a visitarnos! Y esta vez, quiere una gran fiesta. Están llamando a presentarse a todos los artistas.

Rei y Makoto se miran, sin entender:

-¿Y éso cómo nos sirve? Rei puede hacer algo con su alquimia, pero yo no con mi fuerza. Y es lo único que tenemos.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lean!- le pasa el papyro a Rei- Piden artistas, sólo por tres noches, pero hay unos que van a quedarse para el aren del rey.

Rei, que se puso a leer, suelta de inmediato el papyro y se lo arroja a Makoto:

-¿Su aren? ¿Estas bromeando?

-¡Piden bailarinas para el aren y las mejores se quedarán en él!

-¡Somos hombres!

-¿Y éso que?- protesta Nagisa- Todo el mundo sabe que el rey no usa a sus mujeres ¡Ni siquiera tiene esposa!

-¡Pero el sultán amigo suyo si! ¡Para eso las tiene!

Nagisa suspira con frustración y toma asiento en unos de los almohadones del cuarto:

-Es una gran oportunidad.

-Si- dice Rei-, de que nos ejecuten. Primero, no sabemos bailar y segundo, somos hombres. Y no tenemos cuerpo de mujer ¡Mira a Makoto! Es enorme.

-Makoto esta herido, pero tu y yo somos más pequeños ¡Podemos engañarlos!

-No podemos. No pasaremos ni la primera noche.

-Son tres noches de fiesta y no nos llevarán al cuarto hasta que no nos acepten como parte del aren. Aún si lo hacen, podemos negarnos.

-¡No podemos negarnos!

-Podemos escapar.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-Rei tiene razón- dice Makoto-, no sólo no parecemos mujeres, sino que debe ser un grupo de tres y con ustedes son dos.

-¡Conseguiremos a la tercera!

-Lo siento. Pero aunque logremos concretar tu plan, no entiendo como esto va a ayudarnos.

-Es simple- dice Nagisa-, una vez dentro, podemos traficar agua. Y si no ganamos, igual el premio del tercer y segundo lugar es agua ¡Y la necesitamos!

-No me parece buena idea- dice Rei-. Sé que estamos en una situación critica, pero...

-También podemos usar la competencia para infiltrarnos- dice Makoto-. Podemos decir que somos extranjeros, y mientras pasan las tres noches, podemos sacar agua y juntar para cuando se vuelvan a cerrar las puertas.

Nagisa sonríe y da un salto, poniéndose de pié:

-¡Pediré a las costureras que nos consigan las mejores telas y prendas para danzas! Y a las bailarinas que nos enseñen a movernos ¡Tu puedes ser nuestro Señor!- señala a Makoto.

-Se nota que soy de aquí, no creerá que soy extranjero.

-No tiene que creerlo- dice Rei-. Puedes decir que nos fuiste a buscar, al escuchar sobre el concurso...- suspira resignado-. Yo puedo falsificar los documentos. Pero si nos descubren, Makoto será el más expuesto.

-Puede decir que también fue engañado. De hecho, puede ser quien nos exponga, mientras escapamos.

-Tengo la excusa fácil- dice Makoto-. Como me lastimé el tobillo y no podía ir a buscar agua, tuve que buscar otra forma de subsistir y cuando vi los papyros salí a buscar bailarinas.

Rei hace una mueca, para nada convencido con la idea. Los recorre por un largo rato, mientras los otros dos lo observan atentos, a la espera de una respuesta:

-Me pondré a trabajar sobre los documentos.

-¡Y yo a buscar las telas!

-Supongo que a mi me toca encontrar una bailarina para que sea la tercera en el grupo...- dice Makoto.

-¿Tienes alguien en mente?

-Ninguna...

-¡Mientras piensas, iré por todo lo demás!- Nagisa se apresura a cubrirse y salir de la casa.

-¡Espera!- le grita Rei.

-Tranquilo...- dice Makoto- Él siempre soluciona todo.

Haruka detiene su caminata al llegar al mercado. Encuentra las ruinas de lo que en algún momento fue uno de los más famosos lugares de comercio, pero ahora sólo quedan los esqueletos de los puestos y algunos restos de los trabajos.

Detiene la mirada en una de las mesas, donde descansa una pieza de sal, en forma de pez. Es llamativo, porque no ve nada más en los puestos, al menos no entero, todas las otras piezas están partidas o trabajabas por la mitad.

No sabe de que pez se trata, pero esta seguro de que lo vio en algún lugar. Alguna pintura o tela, que sus padres trajeron de sus viajes.

-Es un delfín- escucha que le dice una voz.

Haruka gira sobre sí, buscando a quien le habló, pero sólo ve puestos abandonados y restos de mercancía.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La pieza de sal- alguien sale de debajo de uno de los puestos. Trae el cuerpos cubierto, hasta la cabeza y la boca-. Las hacen los artistas de la cuida, debe ser una de las pocas que quedan.

-¿La venden?

-Pueden dejar dinero y una nota indicando que fue a cambio de la pieza, pero no sé si alguien va a recibirlo. Hace meses que nadie viene a trabajar en los puestos.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que la ciudad de Aqua era famosa por sus artesanías de sal.

-Lo es. Pero no funciona todo el año, y con la escases de lluvia, nadie tiene fuerzas para trabajar.

-Entiendo...- busca su bolsa de monedas y deja el valor que cree, corresponde a la pieza, luego la toma y la ata a la silla de su camello- Me recuerda a algo que me trajeron mis padres en un viaje.

-Son animales que viven en el mar.

-Lo sé.

-¿Conoce el mar?

-No. Sólo el desierto.

-Tienes un buen cuerpo. Tienes cuerpo de mujer.

Haruka se queda, lo mira:

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre es Nagisa- se descubre la boca, para mostrar su rostro y presentarse-. Soy ciudadano y con un grupo de compañeros, conseguimos agua para los demás.

Haruka guarda silencio, como esperando la intención de las palabras del otro. Cuando Nagisa se queda en silencio, asiente, indicándole que continúe.

-El Rey ofrece una competencia de bailes árabes y el grupo que gane, puede ser parte de su harén. Somos dos y necesitamos un tercero ¿Quieres intentar?

Haruka abre los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa y luego desvía la mirada, como escapando de la conversación y tira de las riendas de su camello, para seguir camino sin decir una palabra. Pero Nagisa no lo deja escapar y se apresura a seguirlo:

-Será como mucho tres meses, practicaremos y competiremos, para que nos den lugar en el harén. Es para traficar agua ¿No te interesa?

Haruka aprieta el paso.

-Viviremos un tiempo una buena vida ¡Y te daremos parte de la paga! ¡Nadie va a penetrarnos!

Esas últimas palabras lo alarman ¿De qué esta hablando este sujeto? ¿Acaso no ve que no se trata de una chica?

Haruka sigue caminando, pero el otro sujeto no lo deja en paz y le sigue los pasos. Cuando van saliendo del mercado, entiende que no podrá sacárselo de encima.

-No me interesa- dice Haruka-, sólo vine a la ciudad buscando agua.

-¿Agua?

-Sí. Me dijeron que había en abundancia, pero no es cierto.

-¡El premio de la competencia es agua!

-No me interesa. No es eso lo que busco, no es un poco lo que quiero.

-El palacio del rey tiene lagos artificiales, jardines de agua y hasta cuartos de agua.

Finalmente, Haruka se detiene y vuelve para mirar a Nagisa:

-¿Y cómo accedo a ellos?


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 03_

 **Prácticas**

Nagisa empuja la puerta, para abrirla y luego se hace a un lado para que Haruka pase. El chico ata su camello a una barra que encuentra cerca y luego ingresa a la casa. Dentro, el clima es más fresco.

-¡Encontré al tercero!- dice al entrar y extiende los brazos hacia sus dos compañeros, que se vuelven a mirarlo.

-¿Y quién es?- Rei, se inclina un poco, para tratar de ver a quien esta detrás de Nagisa.

-Es un viajero que vino por agua.

-¿¡Agua!? ¿En este lugar...?- protesta Rei, molesto- Que se vuelva por donde vino.

-Hay agua, pero en el palacio- corrige Nagisa.

Haruka mantiene silencio y recorre el cuarto con la mirada. Escucha de fondo como los demás discuten si hay o no agua en ese reino, mientras él se toma el atrevimiento de sentarse en los cojines y cerrar los ojos, para tratar de dormir. Ha sido un viaje largo, eterno, que pareció tener un fin y ahora esta con un grupo de locos que discuten sobre agua.

Esta exhausto.

Y sin darse cuenta, cae dormido.

/

-No lo entiendo- protesta Rei- ¿Acosas a un extraño y lo traes aquí? ¿Cómo sabes que no es un espía?

-¿Para qué van a espiarnos? No tenemos nada y lo poco que podamos ocultar no le importa al Rey- responde Nagisa.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? El Rey esta loco. Es un hombre infeliz que necesita saber que los demás tienen menos que él. Ya tiene el agua, le falta quitarnos lo demás.

-¡Makoto!- grita Nagisa, esperando un poco de apoyo.

Pero Makoto ni se vuelve a mirarlo. Esta con la mirada puesta en el extranjero, quien aún duerme entre los cojines.

-¡Makoto!- grita otra vez.

Makoto gira la cabeza hacia el chico y abre los ojos de par en par, como quien ha sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-Dile a Rei que se equivoca.

-¡No estaba prestando atención!- dice Rei- No debes decirle que sólo te de la razón.

-¡Pero es que la tengo!

-¡No la tienes!

-¡Si la tengo! Dile Makoto que si la tengo.

-¿De qué hablan?- Makoto se acomoda en su lugar, tratando de mantener la paciencia. Son pocas las veces que esos dos discuten, pero cuando lo hacen... se ponen intensos.

-Rei dice que Haruka es un espía.

-¿Y quién es Haruka?

-¡El chico que traje, el que bailará con nosotros!

Makoto suspira y vuelve su atención a Haruka, una vez más:

-A simple vista es un viajero, no parece uno de los súbditos del Rey. Su piel y su cuerpo, no son como tersos como quien vive a la sombra de un palacio.

-¡Con más razón no debemos!- declara Rei- No nos sirve.

-¿Y éso por qué?

-Se nota que no es de aquí, se ve que es un viajero ¡No nos sirve! El Rey va a colgarnos.

-El hecho de ser hombres es más peligroso a llevar un extranjero- dice Makoto-. Se supone que los traigo de afuera como bellezas exóticas, lo mejor que tenemos es un extranjero.

-Pero su piel esta muy curtida. Es desagradable.

-Iremos a los ríos de sal y le daremos un baño.

-¿Dejarás que Nagisa traiga a cualquier hombre a esta casa y lo vista para el trabajo?

-¿Cual es el problema?- dice Nagisa- ¿Acaso estas celoso? Es un hombre bonito, de seguro le encantará al Rey y eso nos dará mucha agua.

Rei se pone rojo y parece tratar de contener un grito por unos momentos. Luego alza los brazos, como quien dice que la pelea ya es demasiado absurda como para seguirla y se pone de pié:

-Van a colgarnos. Nos cortarán las cabezas como sodomitas. Se lo toman con calma y no es para hacerlo. Prefiero ir yo mismo al rio de sal y buscar agua salada para convertirla en dulce, a intentar esto.

-¿Entonces vas a dejarnos?- pregunta Nagisa- Eres el que tiene mejor gusto, te necesitamos para las danzas y los trajes.

-Pues no cuenten conmigo- acomoda su ropa, como ofendido y sale de la casa.

Haruka, que por lo gritos había despertado, entreabre los ojos y sigue al hombre con la mirada. Rei le responde el gesto y se encarga de dar un portazo sonoro, para dejar en claro lo molesto que esta.

Nagisa aguarda hasta que lo ve salir y va a ponerse de pié, pero Makoto lo detiene:

-No vayas. Dejale un momento para que lo piense.

-¡Pero dijo que va a dejarnos!

-Dale un espacio.

/

Cayendo la noche, unos pocos grillos se atreven a asomar sus cantos. En algunas, ni siquiera a ellos se los escucha. Del calor extremo, al frío que cala. Un clima que acobarda a muchos.

La ciudad de Aqua dormita bajo la luz de la luna, que expone unas sombras escurridizas que van entre las casas. Makoto, Nagisa y ahora en compañía de un tercero: Haruka, van tan silenciosos como pueden. Hay unos pocos guardias en las esquinas de peor fama, pero lo cierto es que en esas épocas, nadie tiene fuerzas o deseos de aventurarse a una mala acción. No hay robos, porque no hay que robar, ni hay asesinatos, porque nadie tiene fuerzas para las luchas, no hay discusiones, porque ya nada importa.

Los ciudadanos que llegan a escuchar el correteo de los tres hombres, guardan silencio. No les importa quienes son o ya saben quienes son y ruegan porque lleguen a destino. Necesitan agua y pronto.

El que más torpe se mueve es Makoto, pues su lesión aún punza, pero liderando el grupo, no queda atrás. Haruka va siguiendo sus pasos, cubierto hasta la boca, sólo dejando ver sus ojos. Nagisa, uno pasos más lejos, mira cada tanto hacia atrás, esperando a que una cuarta sombra se les una. Pero van solos. Rei no vendrá.

La prueba de fuego es salir de la ciudad. Allí sí hay guardias, más para vigilar por un posible ataque enemigo que para vigilar a sus habitantes. Pero los hay y tienen fama de malos tipos.

Lo más fácil sería atacarlos, son sólo tres guardias, al menos los que pueden ver cuando van llegando. Atacar es fácil, el problema es que alertará a los otros y aún peor, hará saber al Rey que algo raro esta pasando ¿Qué idiota atacaría un guardia armado por qué si?

-No tenemos como seguir- Makoto se frustra de inmediato.

-Hay un hueco en la pared no muy lejos de aquí.

-No podré pasar por un hueco.

-¡Tenemos que intentarlo! Las chicas nos esperan en los ríos de sal, no podemos no ir.

-¿Y cómo esperas que me meta en un hueco?

-Podemos agrandarlo- propone Haruka.

-Los niños lo hicieron- explica Nagisa-, se había roto y los niños lo gastaron hasta hacerlo más grande y fue un trabajo de meses. No tenemos ese tiempo ahora ¡Tiene que haber otra forma!

Los tres se miran, esperando alguna nueva idea del otro. La espera se vuelve silenciosa, por tan sólo unos segundos:

-Vayan ustedes- dice Makoto-, después de todo, son los que deben aprender la danza. Me quedaré a vigilar el hueco, para asegurarme de que nadie los descubra al volver. Traten de hacerlo antes de que amanezca.

Nagisa y Haruka aprueban y el primero toma el liderazgo, guiándolos hasta la huida. En un ricón de las paredes que separan al reino del exterior, hay un hueco en la piedra y debajo, la tierra esta escarbada. No hay guardias.

-No es usual que lo vigilen. Sólo lo usan los niños.

-Igual, vayan con cuidado- pide Makoto.

Nagisa guía a Haruka con él. Él pasa sin problema, pues es pequeño y Haruka se traba un poco, pero logra seguirlo.

Afuera, las casas amontonadas se vuelven montículos de arena. Haruka no puede evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho, bajo la sensación de que se aleja nuevamente del agua y se lanza al desierto una vez más. Mira hacia atrás, a las inmensas puertas de la ciudad de Aqua y luego a Nagisa, quien ya esta caminando con rumbo aparente ¿A donde? No ha visto agua en kilómetros.

Sin más, lo acompaña, aunque sus pasos son flojos y desganados, aun tiene esa sensación de perder lo que en realidad no obtuvo. Pero lo tuvo cerca.

Nagisa no lo espera, sube por los montículos de arena, como una cabra que trepa una montaña. Luego se lanza y desliza como en un tobogán, como si fuera un juego. Como si fuera divertido. Haruka comienza a fastidiarse. No ve agua aún.

-¿Cuanto falta?- ya subiendo el décimo montículo,parece un juego interminable y por supuesto, por demás innecesario.

Y para colmo, no obtiene respuesta.

Unos más. Haruka ya va contando quince montículos subidos. El frío que cala los huesos ya dejó su cuerpo y ahora siente calor. Esta sudando. La poca agua que le queda y la esta gastando en un jueguito tonto.

-¡Nagisa!- protesta, ya subiendo el montículo dieciséis. Y en la cima, se detiene.

Al frente, hay un río angosto, pero con mucho vigor, que corre y atraviesa la arena como una manada de caballos a la carrera. Es hermoso.

Pero el olor de la sal no tarda en llegarle y le revuelve el estomago. Odia el agua salada.

-¡Ahí están!- Nagisa los acá de sus pensamientos cuando lanza un grito y luego se hecha a correr hacia unas mujeres que descansan a las orillas del rio.

Enseguida las presenta, sin esperar a que Haruka los alcance, asique Nagisa grita para que llegue a escuchar el nombre de las mujeres. Son tres hermosas mujercitas, vestidas con harapos.

Una vez que Haruka esta cerca, Nagisa y las tres chicas se lanzan sobre él y lo arrastran al rio. Él se resiste, no quiere ni tocar el agua salada, pero pronto su cuerpo entero esta debajo del liquido, mientras cuatro pares de manos frotan su piel y lo desvisten.

Es una tortura de unos pocos minutos, pero para cuando termina, Haruka esta temblando y sintiendo nuevamente el frío de la noche del desierto.

-Mi madre es costurera- dice una de las chicas-, les hará unos trajes hermosos para que puedan presentarse ante el Rey- ¿Pero no iba a ser cuatro?

Nagisa niega con la cabeza, para la respuesta:

-No. Makoto no pudo salir, no nos acompañara. Y Rei, el alquimista, no quiso venir. Cree que es una mala idea.

-Si lo es- dice una de las chicas-, no hay forma de contradecirlo, el problema es que tampoco hay otras soluciones ¿Qué pasa si los descubren?

-El festival dura una semana y las chicas bailan al tercer día. Tenemos tres días para traficar el agua.

-¿Y si las escogen para el harén?

La pregunta toma a Nagisa por sorpresa, a lo que enseguida ofrece una sonrisa:

-Tenemos todo planeado- y la verdad es que no.

Éso da la charla por finalizada y las chicas continúan con lo demás. Enseñan primero un poco de la cultura de la danza, pues no esta basada sólo en el movimiento. Luego, empiezan con el baile.

Por supuesto, Nagisa parece volver a tomarlo como un juego. Se ríe cuando las chicas lo tocan para indicarle como moverse o hacia donde ir y ve divertido el tener que agitar el cuerpo como una mujer. Haruka, se muestra serio, se deja llevar y traer, sin reír ni hacer comentarios.

En eso transcurre la noche.

/

-¿Crees que resulte?- pregunta Nagisa, mientras van volviendo. Regresan solos, las chicas fueron por su propio camino.

Haruka no responde.

-¿Crees que Rei venga mañana? No entiendo porque nos dejó, si quería ayudar a las personas al igual que nosotros.

Haruka desvía la mirada, como tratando de hacerle entender que a él no le importa opinar y que tampoco le interesan sus problemas, pero Nagisa no se detiene.

-¿Por qué no sólo vas y hablas con él?- dice finalmente.

-Él se fué.

-¿Y qué? Tal vez quiere que lo vayas a buscar.

-No es de hacerse rogar... Él y yo tenemos una amistad especial.

-¿Especial...?

-Ajá... Había escuchado mucho de él, más que nada rumores... Y entonces quise conocerlo... De ahí, que somos muy buenos amigos...


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Vamos por un capítulo de 2 partes! Un NagisaxRei._

 _Capítulo 4_

 **El alquimista**

Primera parte

Los rumores decían que era un hombre viejo, con una gran joroba que lo encorvaba, obligándolo a caminar mirando el piso. Otros rumores decían que se trataba de una mujer joven, muy fea, de piel blanca, pálida como un fantasma y ojos azules, como los de un lobo enfermo, de ojeras grisáceas. Unos pocos hablaban de un hombre de mediana edad, con barba crecida, negra y espesa. Pero no era nada de eso.

Nagisa espero todo, menos lo que tuvo en frente.

De todos los rumores, el que le importaba era sobre el alquimista que creaba agua dulce. Por supuesto, lo que no era rumor, eran los altos precios que se cobraban por tan solo unos tragos. El precio estaba en la entrada, en grande, listo para ahuyentar a cualquiera que no lo pudiera pagar. A los que pese a la advertencia se aventuraban a entrar, les esperaba un "NO" rotundo, ante el ofrecimiento de regatear. Debido a esto, la clientela era poca. Cuando Nagisa llegó, encontró una mujer saliendo, con un jarrón lleno de agua y una mirada socarrona que dirigió hacia él, que se veía claramente, no tenia dinero ni para un trago. La mujer, en cambio, llevaba ropa fina y joyas y un jarrón desbordando.

La ignoro, no le interesaba discutir con ella ni con nadie.

Dentro del negocio, el aire abrazador de la ciudad, se volvía fresco y húmedo. El negocio era pequeño y habían unas piedras de hielo ubicadas estratégicamente para refrescar; el agua derretida goteaba sobre unas esponjas. Lo demás eran estantes con frascos etiquetados. Nagisa reconoció algunas especias y plantas. Otros eran líquidos de varios colores.

Mientras curioseaba, el dueño del negocio lo observaba en silencio. Nagisa ni siquiera lo noto, hasta que ya pasado un tiempo, el dueño considero que el posible cliente iba curioseando por demás; entonces se aclaro la garganta.

-Disculpe- la voz no era de un viejo ni de una mujer, asique Nagisa espero encontrar el hombre de mediana edad de los rumores, pero no, tampoco.

Detrás del mostrador había un hombre joven, que observaba a Nagisa a través de un par de anteojos, algo que no cualquier persona podía costear. Vestía ropas de ceda, de colores brillantes y combinando azul, dorado y verde esmeralda.

-Hola- después de esperar ver a un hombre horrible, Nagisa quedo encandilado con semejante persona- ¿Es el ayudante del alquimista?

Por supuesto, en una ciudad del desierto y con escasa agua, la belleza queda oculta entre tierra y polvo y casi nada de aseo personal. Pero cuando se acerco al hombre, encontró una piel tersa, limpia y un aroma, algo fuerte, a perfume de flores silvestres.

-¿Para que lo buscas?- la voz del joven también era muy suave. Parecía uno de los príncipes de cuentos de hadas- ¿Cuanto dinero traes?- pese a tantas buenas características, las palabras del joven salieron con desprecio y cuando Nagisa se acerco demasiado, apenas separados por el mostrador, el joven frunció el ceño.

-No traigo dinero.

-En esta tienda no se acepta trueque. Voy a pedirte que se retires.

-No vine a buscar agua.

-Sin dinero tampoco puedo ofrecerle especias o medicinas. Nada es gratis. Y tampoco acepto trabajo a cambio de mercancía. Todo lo que ves aquí, es producto de mi esfuerzo y el de mi padre.

-El dueño es alquimista, pensé que la alquimia era un intercambio equivalente.

-El dueño es un espagirista. El alquimista soy yo, su hijo.

Nagisa dio un paso hacia atrás:

-¿Tu haces el agua?

-Pagamos un tributo al Rey y nos permite venderla. Es un buen negocio.

-Escuche que eras una persona horrible y pensé que se equivocaban. Pero veo que no.

El alquimista abrió los ojos de par en par y de inmediato se giro sobre si, para verse en un espejo que tenia detrás. Pero claro, Nagisa no se había referido a su aspecto.

-¿Que puede saber un campesino sobre la belleza?

-No hablo de como te ves, hablo de como eres.

-Ugh… ¿Que puedes saber de eso también? Aquí todos hacen lo que pueden por sobrevivir.

-Si y algunos nos ayudamos entre nosotros.

-¿Y esperas agua gratis para eso?

-No. Esperaba ayuda… Pero te pensaba una persona diferente.

El alquimista pareció sorprenderse de lo dicho por Nagisa, pese a que para cualquiera seria obvio, el se mostró sorprendido. De hecho, intento detener a Nagisa cuando este dió media vuelta y camino a la salida. Sólo entreabrió la boca y estiro la mano como para detenerlo, pero nada más. En realidad, no lo detuvo.

\\\\\

Luego de semejante encuentro, el alquimista había quedado intranquilo y espero una nueva visita de Nagisa. Cada día, practicaba lo que le diría, en parte un sermón y por otro lado, la explicación de porque no era un hombre egoísta, sino, una buena persona que se rebuscaba la vida para sobrevivir. Pero Nagisa no volvió al negocio.

Hacia ya una semana y el alquimista seguía esperándolo. Sabía que era el único que convertía agua salada en dulce y por eso, estaba seguro de que no tenia a nadie más que recurrir. Sin embargo, Nagisa no volvió.

Esa noche quedo solo en el negocio, pues su padre debió salir en la tarde por urgencia, un noble que había caído enfermo y necesitaba de medicinas. Era verdad, ellos solo ayudaban a las personas que podían costear sus servicios. La espagiria era barata, y no la cobraban de más; pero el convertir agua salada en dulce, si era cobrado a mayor valor del esfuerzo que valía. Y eso, escapaba a la regla principal de la alquimia.

El alquimista se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos y miro uno de los estantes, donde tenia la estatuilla en jade de un león. Muchos creen que el león verde representa la piedra filosofal y lo principal que se sabe de la alquimia, es que la piedra filosofal es el estado máximo de la materia y el conocimiento.

Su trabajo era simple, tomar el agua salada, descomponerla, purificarla y luego perfecccionarla. Así se trabaja con cualquier elemento que llegue a las manos de un alquimista. Pero otros creen que el estado máximo no es la perfección, sino un cuarto, que lleva a la piedra filosofal. Ese estado es el que lo obsesiono durante mucho tiempo. Un estado mas allá de la perfección.

Luego de mucho estudio y practica. El alquimista se frustro por no encontrar eso que tanto buscaba y pensó que tal vez no existía algo mas allá de lo perfecto, después de todo, se supone que lo perfecto es hermoso en sí. Pero aunque el agua que conseguía luego de la trasmutación era mas cristalina que la original y podía decirse que brillaba como el cristal… No lo hacia feliz. Se conformó con que al menos le daba dinero y por eso empezó a subir los precios, después de todo, su felicidad tiene que valer algo.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que no. De que su felicidad no había valido el dinero de otros, sino que valió a consta de otros, si bien algunos podían pagarlo, dejaba a muchos otros fuera de eso. Y si hay algo que es la piedra filosofal, es un elemento universal que abarca tanto a la vida como a lo no vivo.

En ese momento, el alquimista bajo los brazos. No pensó en dejar de cobrar por el agua, ni en bajar los precios, ni en abandonar nada tal cual lo estaba haciendo. Pero si se dió cuenta de que había desviado su camino y no tenia nuevo rumbo. No había paso atrás.

Parece simple decir que era un hombre tonto o tal vez necio. Pero no. Lo cierto es que el agua era traída por sus clientes y el no tenia forma de conseguirla de otra forma, pues el trato con el agua salada solo se le estaba permitido a unos pocos. A él no. Y el agua salada que se podía comprar, era tan poca cantidad que sólo podría satisfacer a unas pocas personas ¿Que sentido tenia salir a buscar agua y dársela a una sola familia?

Una vez pensó que el estado más allá de la perfección estaba fuera de conseguir algo perfecto con la equivalencia. Estaba en compartirlo, como cuando se comparte un conocimiento. Pero no, era imposible ¿O no lo era?

Con las dudas aun en su cabeza, esa noche cerro el negocio y se dispuso a irse, cuando escucho un ruido. Venia de la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba el laboratorio y las reservas del trabajo de su padre.

Aunque se trataba de un hombre alto y atlético, era en verdad un cobarde y cuando escucho los ruidos en el laboratorio, lo primero que pensó fue huir y llamar a los guardias. Pero la justicia en esos lugares era lenta, y posiblemente hasta que diera con un guardia y lo convenciera de ir, se habrían robado todo. Aun si lo lograra, el Rey solía quedarse con la mercancía, bajo la queja de que si hubo robo fue porque el dueño no lo cuido adecuadamente. El ladrón tendría cárcel segura, mientras que la victima, osea, al que habían robado, solo la seguridad de que ese ladrón no volvería. Nada aseguraba que otros pudieran llegar después.

El alquimista tomo valor, tal vez si hacia ruido y golpeaba cosas, los espantaría: asique tomo un bastón y se acerco a la puerta que llevaba al laboratorio:

-¿Quien esta ahí? Retírese ya mismo o me hará entrar.

Su aspecto no daba miedo y su voz tampoco. Escucho como el o los intrusos se detenían, sin escucharlos salir.

-Por favor… No hay nada de valor. Las joyas y materiales caros están en la casa de mi padre- enseguida se sintió tonto luego de decir eso. Fue venderlo.

-Sólo dinos donde esta el agua- la voz que respondió fue suave y hasta amable, asique la cobardía del alquimista se envalentono.

-No hay agua- habló firme-. La convierto y entrego en el momento.

-Entonces danos la formula.

-¡Claro que no! Es mía y parte de mi negocio- el alquimista entró al laboratorio, con su bastón en mano, esperando encontrar un campesino débil, sediento y tímido. Y es lo que tuvo en frente. Pudo ver la timidez en los ojos del campesino y la debilidad por el hambre y la sed. Pero no contó con que el muchacho midiera como dos metros y fuera dos veces el tamaño del alquimista.

-Por favor…- el inmenso campesino tomo el bastón y se lo quito sin fuerza, mientras el alquimista temblaba en su lugar.

-Makoto- dijo otra voz, la cual el alquimista reconoció de inmediato-, ya vió tu rostro, has algo, va a delatarnos- de detrás de las mesas asomo Nagisa.

-¡Tu! Ladrones…

-Sólo queremos el agua.

-No. Y menos en estas condiciones ¡Retírense!- aun temblando, el alquimista trató de mostrarse más firme y acomodó sus anteojos.

Makoto y Nagisa no se opusieron y se retiraron por donde habían venido, dejando al alquimista totalmente aturdido. Sin pelear, ni discutir, había echado a los intrusos.

\\\\\

Pensó en delatarlos. Pero no lo hizo. Eran campesinos, a los que podía acusar sin pruebas, ya que no se necesitaba más que apuntarlos con el dedo para que les pusieran las esposas. Sin embargo, se reservo lo ocurrido para él.

Procuro no volver a cerrar tarde y dejar todo bien cerrado para que nadie más entrara. Y nadie más entro.

Al final, estuvo bien no ayudar a las personas, nadie es tan bueno como para merecerlo. Todos terminan apuñalandote por la espalda tarde o temprano.

Pero claro, esta pequeña historia cuenta como el alquimista fue reclutado por Nagisa para ayudar a las personas… Esto ocurrió un mes más tarde…


End file.
